1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in flat panel display devices, an active layer used to form a thin film transistor is extended to a storage capacitor and thus is used as a lower electrode of the storage capacitor.
In this case, static electricity may be charged between an upper electrode and the lower electrode of the storage capacitor due to a protrusion of polysilicon used to form the active layer. Also, polysilicon used to form the active layer has low conductivity so that an area of the lower electrode of the active layer may increase in order to secure or obtain a desired capacitance.